We meet again
by Kamui Ikari
Summary: Tomoyo left Japan to forget Sakura but when she returns someone is waiting for her. A Tomoyo x Sakura story. Please read and review.


[Ccs-fic][Yuri] "We meet again" by Kamui Ikari  
  
Hi!!! Here's another story of Tomoyo x Sakura for all of you, this time the story   
is a little angst but read until the end. It's entirely from Tomoyo's POV.   
I'm sure that you will like it. I will see you at the end of the story.  
  
Some points:  
  
_The story takes places after the manga ending of CCS.  
_It seems for the title that is a S+S story, but I'm sorry. It's a yuri fic,   
of course you must know what is yuri but I will explain: is a term designed   
for love between girls, women, etc. So if you don't like these type of   
stories please leave, if you like please go on.  
  
********  
  
Disclaimer: Card Captor Sakura belongs to Clamp, Kodansha  
and other companies. This history was only made by  
amusement, don't sue/kill me.  
  
*********  
  
  
"We meet again"  
  
  
How it started? It started when I was ten years old, I remember that I was   
waiting on my seat when I met her. She gave me an eraser and said that she   
was glad to give me that. We became best friends and we did many things   
together, but all changed. She found the Clow Book and opened it, then she   
became the Card Captor. I made costumes for her, recorded her on video,   
anything that she needed I was willing to give her.  
  
He came too. A Chinese boy that was her rival first, later her friend and   
finally...her number one person.  
  
It's true that I said give him a try, I was hoping that she will be happy   
with him, I was hoping to stay with her until the day that I would tell her   
my true feelings.  
  
She chose him as her number one person, she and him gave the names to the   
bears. He left for Hong Kong and she promised to wait for him. I remembered   
when she left to find him and tell her feelings.  
  
I was smiling, then I knew that my true feelings would be sealed forever and   
went to my house. I think that my mother entered in my room, she found me in   
bed. She looked at me with an understanding look on her face, she embraced   
me and didn't say nothing.  
  
I remembered that I cried so much.  
  
She was as naive as I was. I was naive because I was hoping that she would   
choose me as her number one person. But she didn't. She is my number one   
person but I wasn't for her. I was in love with her, but she ended with him.   
After he left, things seemed returned to normal. We did the same things that   
we did together before, but she usually said that she couldn't wait to see   
him again. She thanked me for being her best friend.  
  
I smiled at her, but inside I knew that was the end for my chances of   
telling her my feelings. After five years he returned to Japan. I saw their   
meeting and she said that they would be together forever.  
  
Once again I smiled but my heart broke again.  
  
Then it all changed: we started a new period on college. A new group of   
students came to our classroom. She was very popular on class, they became   
her friends and I was happy. Chiharu, Rika, Yamazaki and Naoko weren't with   
us. They parted from us, looking for their own path.  
  
When the classes were over, she waited for him, he came for her and they   
left as they usually did. They greeted me as they always did. Then I walked   
to my home alone as I always did.  
  
Life was showing my destiny, a destiny that suited me, alone.  
  
During that time she didn't call me at my house as many times as she did   
before; the calls were distant. In school, I was wishing do something for   
her. I asked her if she needed something many times. Her response was the   
same:  
  
"No, I don't. Thank you."  
  
I asked her if she wanted to talk with me, but she said that she didn't.  
  
I knew when I wasn't needed.  
  
I didn't press her to have a talk with me or ask for something. I just let   
her go.  
  
I saw many times how she went to her new friends to ask something, ask for   
something and how they agreed. She was happy with them. She and he went   
with them to their dates. She was happy with him.  
  
When Valentine's Day came I made chocolates for her. I was hoping that   
at least she would received them. I when gave it to her, she thanked me   
but...she returned them to me. She said that I would give them to a   
boy, because all girls do that, giving chocolates to a boy. I said that I   
didn't have a boy and I would like to give to her. But she said that she   
wouldn't receive them, she said that when we're children it was normal, but   
that now it was different. Because a girl that did that it wasn't "normal".  
  
My heart broke again.  
  
She gave them to me and left. He was waiting for her and had a box of them   
for her, they embraced and kissed. Once again I smiled.  
  
I left the place and when the class was over I went to my house. I left them   
on the desk and I collapsed on my bed crying. The next day I looked for her   
and said that I was sorry but I wanted to give it to her because she was my   
best friend. She said that Valentine's Day is a day for the ones who were in   
love, not friends. She asked if I saw one of the girls doing that. I said to   
her that no, she said that I was the only one who did that and her friends   
said to her that I wasn't normal. Then she said that became a rumor through   
college. I asked her if she believed it. Her response was simple:  
  
"Yes."  
  
I asked her what she saw in me that could be considered "not normal". She   
said that I was obsessed with her. I was in love with her, I was worried   
about her, I wanted her to be happy; is that called obsession?  
  
It seems that for others is, but not for me.  
  
For me is to be in love with her.  
  
She said that her friends said that I'm different, I asked her what they   
said.  
  
"They said that you're...lesbian."  
  
Once again, I asked her if she believed it.  
  
"I don't want to believe that you..."  
  
"That I am?" I asked her seriously.  
  
"No, I don't want to believe..."  
  
Maybe a talk could help with it...  
  
I extended my hand but she said:  
  
"Please... don't touch me, please don't look at me, you... scare me," she   
said to me with tears in her eyes.  
  
Then I smiled to her and said:  
  
"You believe them, do you? Please be honest," I said smiling.  
  
"At first no, but now it seems that yes," she said with tears.  
  
Before saying anything else, she said:  
  
"Please go, please go, please go...please," she said crying.  
  
I smiled with tears and then I left her alone but I said something:  
  
"I just want you to be happy, that's all."  
  
She didn't say anything and I left.  
  
The following week was harder.  
  
When I entered in the class, nobody greet me. I heared them saying that I   
was a freak, a lesbian, an error of nature. Nobody wanted to speak me, to ask   
me something, and to be needing something...anything from me.  
  
She didn't talk to me; when I was looking for her she avoided her gaze, she   
changed her seat. She went far from me.  
  
When the class was over, I just went to my house. My mother was taking care   
of my little brother, Kenji. He born when I was 13 years old. She saw me   
and left him and went to me.  
  
She embraced me again and said:  
  
"Just let it out, let it out."  
  
Once again I cried.  
  
After that I went to my room and locked it, I went to my bookshelf. I chose   
one of her videos. I put it on the VCR and saw it. It was one of her   
battles againist a Clow Card. I looked to my camera; I hadn't used it for   
many years, always I found something about her that I wanted to record.   
Anything about her, I wanted to record.  
  
After that I looked to my sewing tools, I remember how time I spent making   
the costumes for her. I was happy to make costumes for her, just saw her   
with my designs made me so happy. I did many things for her. Some time ago   
I heard that if someone does something they will get a reward.  
  
Maybe what's happening to me: it's my reward for all what I did.  
  
Then I went to my bed and I thought about making a decision about my life.   
The next day I talked with my mother about the decision. She was surprised   
but she said if that was what I really wanted she would accept it.  
  
"Thank you, mother," I said with tears.  
  
After that my mother helped me with arranging things; after a few days I   
made a bear for my brother. Then I knew that there was one thing to do.  
  
I dialed her number.  
  
"Hello, Kinomoto residence."  
  
"Hi, Fujitaka-san. Is Sakura there?"  
  
"No, she went a date with her boyfriend. Do you need something?" he asked.  
  
"Yes. Please could you tell her 'Farewell' for me?" I asked.  
  
"Yes, but did something happen?" he asked, worried.  
  
"No, but could you tell her 'I won't interfere with your life anymore,   
just be happy. It's the only thing what I most desire' for me please?"  
  
"Yes," he said uncertainly.  
  
"Thanks for eveything, Fujitaka-san. Send my regards to Touya-san and   
Yukito-san," I said and hung up the phone.  
  
After that I went to see my brother; he was sleeping with the bear that I   
made. I smiled and kissed him on the forehead.  
  
I left his room and picked my things. My mother was waiting for me.  
  
"It's almost time."  
  
"Yes."  
  
We picked a car and went to the airport.  
  
"Will you write me?"  
  
"Of course, I will be back someday. Don't worry about me, but I need to do   
this. Take care of Kenji-kun, please," I said to her.  
  
"I will wait for that day," she said crying  
  
"Me too," I said crying.  
  
We embraced tightly, then I picked my things and took my flight.  
  
A flight which would make me leave Japan and her.  
  
**********  
  
I travelled the entire world; it was easy because of the family's fortune.   
My mother settled things about my studies and I didn't have to worry about   
that. The trip was the last chance to start a new life without her. The trip   
was about healing my broken heart.  
  
I never imagined how the outside world was. I went to many countries on   
Europe, North America, South America. I learned many things from these   
places.  
  
My mother sent me photos of Kenji and her. My brother was growing up and he   
was cute. He asked about me many times, when I would return to Japan. I   
would like to tell him the real reason of my departure but I didn't want   
make him sad. My mother also asked me about my return, that she missed me so   
much. I missed them so much, I knew that I would return someday but I wasn't   
ready. I send them the things that I got in the countries that I stayed,   
photos, gifts, anything of these places.  
  
I travelled the world for almost six years but as the time passed, I felt   
empty...  
  
I missed her so much.  
  
During that time, I tried to break the bond to her, but I failed. I looked   
for someone special but I didn't find anyone.  
  
Once again, life was showing my destiny, alone.  
  
Before heading to Japan I stayed for a time in Argentina. I met someone, an   
old woman who told the future. She said that I was wrong about the reward.   
That the real reward will come from someone unexpected. After that I left   
Argentina and went to Japan.  
  
**********  
  
During the flight back, I read the letters my mother sent me, I was surprised   
to see a letter from Eriol-san. We wrote some letters before but curiously   
the letters were distant; sometimes I didn't receive anything from him. I   
read the letter: he wrote that he finally began with his life after choosing   
not to be a magician anymore. He was studying to become a lawyer, that   
Nakuru-san was in couple with a man, that Spinel was working on a TV   
program for kids. He wanted to know how was everything in Tomoeda, but I   
wasn't in Tomoeda for almost six years. After that he said that he was   
married with Kaho Mizuki-sensei and she was bearing a child from him. He was   
excited and couldn't wait to see his child. He asked if I had someone   
special. I would like to say to him that I didn't.  
  
In this six years I realized that I can't love anyone but her...  
  
Without I noticed, I was in Japan. I left the airport and went directly to   
my house.  
  
After a time I reached my house and I pressed the door bell.  
  
"Who is it?" asked the voice through the receiver.  
  
"It's me, Sonomi's daughter, Tomoyo Daidouji," I said happily.  
  
The door opened and entered. I waited for my mother coming out of the house.  
  
She did, she was crying with joy.  
  
"You came, as you promised. My child," she said, crying.  
  
"Yes, I'm back. I never forgot the promises I made. I waited for this day,   
mother," I said, crying.  
  
We embraced crying.  
  
"Why you didn't call me that you've returned? I would've gone to the airport   
to pick you up," she said, worried.  
  
"I wanted to give you a surprise, mom," I simply said.  
  
"It's so good that you're here now, I just thought that you would never   
return..." she said, crying again.  
  
"I promised you that I would return to Japan, remember? I'm here," I said.  
  
After that we entered on the house, I saw Kenji with a beautiful girl of his   
same age.  
  
"Tomoyo-neesan!!!"  
  
"Hi, Kenji-otouto!" I said happily  
  
He embraced me, crying.  
  
"I missed you so much, neesan," he said, crying.  
  
"I missed you, too. You're a strong boy, otouto. And cute," I said   
smiling.  
  
He blushed.  
  
"Will you leave again?" he asked.  
  
"No, I won't. I will stay with you, otouto. I will never leave you alone,   
and mother too," I said.  
  
My mother was smiling.  
  
I was glad to stay here with my mother, my brother, with the persons that   
loved me...  
  
If only she could understand my true feelings...  
  
"You brought me something?" he asked happily.  
  
"Of course! I have many things for you, otouto. Who is this beautiful   
girl?" I asked politely.  
  
"I'm Hinako, I'm pleased to meet you, Daidouji-san."  
  
"Just call me Tomoyo. You're really cute, Hinako-chan."  
  
"Thanks, Tomoyo-san" she said blushing and bowed before me.  
  
I talked with them about the things that I did these past six years. While I   
was talking with them I noticed that Kenji-kun and Hinako-san were holding   
hands; I smiled at the sight of that.  
  
They were talking about many things and my mother and I left them alone. We   
entered in the kitchen and the maid prepared two cups of tea for us. We went   
to my room for a talk.  
  
"Kenji-otouto and Hinako-san are going out, mom?" I asked to her.  
  
"Yes, it seems for me, they didn't accept it yet. But I saw the love between   
them. I'm glad that he found someone special like her," she said.  
  
"He will pass the Daidouji name to his future sons and daughters. But I'm   
not glad for this, I'm glad because he will not suffer as we suffered all   
these years. If someday he's going to suffer, his pain will be different   
from ours, he was born fated to follow a different path than us," I said with   
a smile.  
  
"It's true, his path is different than ours," my mother said sadly.  
  
"Do you still love her, mother? Do you still love Nadeshiko-san?" I asked   
her.  
  
"Yes, even though I tried to break the bond to her, I didn't. It was my first   
love, but it was unrequited. I continued with my life after she get married,   
I found your father and married him. I loved your father, but it wasn't the   
same that I still feel for Nadeshiko, she is still in my heart," my mother   
said.  
  
I nodded at her.  
  
"And you? Do you still love Sakura?" she asked to me.  
  
"Yes, it's my first love too. I thought that the trip would make me forget   
about her, but I still love her. It seems that we can't break that destiny.   
I believe that we can't control love, love control us. The first love is   
special but is more special when it's your first love and your true love," I   
said sadly.  
  
"You thought about marriage, Tomoyo?" she asked.  
  
"Yes, I thought about that. But I decided that I will not marry. Because I   
can't love anyone but her. Even I tried to letting go of her but I failed,   
she is like a seed that is strongly implanted on my heart. What would happen   
if I have a child, a daughter? She would fell in love with her daughter, and   
then the same would repeat again. I don't want that child suffer. I want to   
end this cycle that began with you mother. It started with you, it will end   
with me," I said.  
  
"You're strong, Tomoyo," she said.  
  
"We're strong, mom, you and me. We're strong because realizing that you're in   
love with a person of your same sex and accepting it made us strong, being   
rejected made us strong. Your unrequited love and mine made us strong. Life   
made us strong for standing up when we fell. If my destiny is to be alone, I   
will accept it then," I said.  
  
She embraced me.  
  
"Ah, I have some news of your friends," she said.  
  
"From whom?" I said.  
  
"From Chiharu-san, Yamazaki-san, Naoko-san and Rika-san," she said.  
  
"Really?!" I said happily.  
  
My mother told me about their destiny. Yamazaki and Chiharu got married and   
waiting a child. Naoko got a boyfriend. And Rika got married to   
Terada-sensei. I knew that Rika and Terada were going out. She told me   
before heading on her own path. I was surprised but I wished her luck.  
  
After that, when it was almost midnight, I decided to take a walk. My mother   
sent the bodyguards with me. After a time, I told them to leave and I will   
call them when I was ready to leave. I walked to the King Penguin Park, it   
seemed that nothing changed in these almost six years of absence.  
  
I sat in one of the swings and looked to the stars, they were shining as was   
the moon. Then I heard something...  
  
"Last night, I dreamt that you returned to Tomoeda," said a voice.  
  
I froze at the sound of that.  
  
"We meet again," said the voice again.  
  
I had no doubt, it was her voice.  
  
I turned around to see her, and I found her. I saw something different, she   
was different. She was smiling sadly, and a tear ran through her cheek. Her   
hair was still short but a little long, her eyes were so different... they   
could tell a lot of emotions, but it seemed that they showed... pain.  
  
I saw her sitting in another swing then I turned my head.  
  
"You travelled the entire world, didn't you?" she asked.  
  
"How did you know?" I asked surprised.  
  
"Because I did a lot of researching. I did anything to find out where you   
were," she said quietly.  
  
Before saying something, she said:  
  
"I broke up with him," she said darkly.  
  
I was shocked at hearing that. I believed that she and him would be together   
forever, she chose him as her number one person, it couldn't be.  
  
"Why did you break up with him?" I asked surprised.  
  
"Because, in the end we didn't match. In the beginning all was right, but as   
the time passed, we started to have fights. He was jealous of any person that   
approached to me. I tried to make him have trust in others, but I failed. As   
we were growing we'd changed, he was different as was I. After a some time, we   
decided to end the relationship and he returned to Hong Kong," she said.  
  
"But you loved him..." I said.  
  
"Yes, I did. But not now. I learned one thing: a relationship, any   
relationship must be built between the partners. I believed that I fell in love   
with him, but I realized that only I had a crush on him. I waited five years   
for him, but I never thought if I really loved him. I didn't want to lose   
him because what Eriol told me, I didn't have any idea that he loved me. I   
saw him as friend and didn't want to lose him, then I realized that I was in   
love with him, but I never thought if they were my real feelings. How   
could I be so blind? I was blind of love but I never thought that we changed   
during these five years of wait. With the fights I started to think if I   
really loved him or not. In the end I realized that I wasn't in love with   
him," she said.  
  
"I see..."  
  
"I broke with my friends too..." she said.  
  
"What?" I said.  
  
"Yes, I broke because I wanted not to be popular. Because I not wanted to   
follow their advices nevermore, because for that advices... I almost lost   
you," she said.  
  
"I don't care about what will happen to me. Only seeing you happy, it's   
enough for me," I said.  
  
"I know that..." she said as she stood up and went to me.  
  
I looked at her, she was crying softly and smiling to me. I extended my hand   
but I stopped.  
  
"What's happenning?" she said quietly.  
  
"It's just...you said that you didn't want me touch you, remember?" I said   
sadly.  
  
She took hold of my hand and laid it in her cheek.  
  
"I want you to touch me, to see me... I was so stupid saying that, I almost   
destroyed our friendship. You were there when I needed something, even you   
were there when I said that I didn't need something. You were always worried   
for me. I'd changed in these almost six years. I never hated you, just I   
couldn't understand that you were in love with me..." she said.  
  
"How do you know that I'm in love with you, couldn't it be another girl?" I   
asked her.  
  
"You said that you wanted your special person happy, did you? I realized   
that I'm that person, for what you said and what father said to me when you   
left Japan" she said.  
  
"Are you angry with me for being in love with you?" I asked her.  
  
"No..." she said and made me stand up.  
  
She embraced me, I tried not to embrace her but I failed. My arms went   
around her and we embraced tightly. She rested her head in my shoulder.  
  
"Welcome back, Tomoyo-chan," she said crying softly.  
  
"Thanks, Sakura-chan," I said crying.  
  
*******  
  
I will never forget that day...when we met again.  
  
After that day, we did many things together as before. It was a restart of   
our friendship, she was fine with me, even knowing that I still loved her.   
One day she called asking me if I could go to her house. I agreed but I went   
to her house, she was waiting for me. She said that wanted me to going out   
with her. In other words, she wanted a date with me. I was surprised, but   
she erased my doubts kissing me.  
  
From the day we met again until the day that she kissed me four years   
passed. And two more years of going out.  
  
Without knowing it, we built a love relationship between us.  
  
******  
  
I was looking to the stars in the sky when I feel her arms around my waist.  
  
"What are you thinking, Tomoyo-chan?" she asked.  
  
"Remembering what happened between us all these years, from the first day   
than I met you, eighteen years ago," I said still looking at the stars.  
  
She turned my head and I was looking at her.  
  
"I never meant to hurt you, but I did. But I promise you that I will never   
hurt you again. I don't know if I will be able to heal the pain I made to   
you" she said sadly.  
  
"We have to live with pain, every person has a type of pain, but pain will   
be present in every person of this world. Things would be different if pain   
doesn't exist, but it exists. But if two persons met each other, they could be   
able to heal the pain they have," I said.  
  
I caressed her hair, it was smooth.  
  
"I love you, Tomoyo-chan. You're my true number one person," she said.  
  
"I love you too, Sakura-chan. You were always my number one person. I don't   
mind my pain, because in the end I have you, and we will be able to heal our   
pain," I said.  
  
"It's true," she said.  
  
We kissed each other and went to sleep.  
  
******  
  
I wake up and I look to her, she is sleeping nicely. Then I remember what   
the old woman told me before, that the real reward will come from someone   
unexpected. I never thought that Sakura-chan falling in love with me would   
be the real reward for all what I did. I just thought that I would be alone   
for the rest of my life. But it seems that is not the case.  
  
"I love you, Sakura-chan," I whisper.  
  
"I know. I really love you too, Tomoyo-chan," she says opening her eyes.  
  
"Are you awake?" I ask, smiling at her.  
  
"I was awake, I was only pretending that I was sleeping," she says smiling.  
  
I smile at her.  
  
"Tomoyo-chan, I want to know one thing: Will you stay with me forever?" she   
asks me.  
  
"Of course I will. You are my reason to live, I promise I will make you   
happy," I say to her.  
  
"You know what? One thing will make me happy," she says.  
  
"What thing?" I ask.  
  
"You marrying me, someday," she says, blushing.  
  
I open my eyes and I feel tears coming through my cheeks.  
  
"Are you serious?" I say crying.  
  
"Yes, I'm serious. But you don't have to give me an answer right now, but   
until that day come; promise me that you will stay with me," she says, taking   
my head between her soft hands.  
  
"I promise, I promise," I say, still crying.  
  
We kiss each other and leave the bed, we look to the stars.  
  
We embrace tightly knowing that there is a path in front of us that will   
lead us to the happiness.  
  
"We will be together forever" she says happily.  
  
"I know..." I say  
  
"I know we will be together forever..." I say before kissing her.  
  
  
OWARI (The End)  
  
  
*********  
  
Notes:  
  
I'm glad to finish this story, it was something that worked on my head   
for a time, and I decided to write it. Some parts are angst but that was  
because I wanted to make the story a bit realistic, but in the end of   
the story all ended well.  
  
Some points:  
  
1º Who is Kenji's father? Could be Tomoyo's father. But I'm not sure,   
Sonomi doesn't explain who is the father of her son. And in the manga   
Tomoyo's father never showed up.  
  
2º Eriol and Kaho married?! For me it's ugly finding that Kaho was Eriol's   
girlfriend in the end. But Eriol has almost 22 years old when he wrote the   
letter. I don't know how are the English Laws, but is sure that he made a   
secret ceremony.  
  
Well that's all for now, I hope you liked it.  
  
Thanks for reading!!  
  
Until the next one!!!  
  
  



End file.
